Fairy Tales
by Stupid Studios
Summary: If it's a fairy tale then it will probably be in here.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and hello all! I welcome thee to this piece of boredom! This shall be a fic where you can help out! You, the readers, can leave a review or PM me and suggest a fairy tale you would like me to write about! You can pick between any fairy tale you want! It doesn't matter if it's the dark, old ones or the ones...from Disney...let's _please _try to avoid those ones. You can also pick the characters you want to be on them! Your options from the characters are anyone from Index, Railgun, Accelerator or my own fics! One last thing! Fairy tales can be used more than once with different characters, but a person can't pick a fairy tale they already used! Can't wait to see what I get! Give me your best shot and remember that it's first come, first serve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviewer: **Guest

**Main character: **Shokuhou Misaki (Will be ooc)

**A Star Money**

There was once a young girl with long, straight golden hair and yellow eyes. She had a loving mother and father who, sadly enough, died when she was very young. She had loved a hard life to the point where she had nothing, but a simple dress, a jacket, a shirt and a hood. She had been walking across the country until she came across a town. She walked to the town and saw that it was rather small and had very few buildings. As she walked around, she took in the area and had accidentally bumped into someone.

"I am very sorry." The girl said as she gave a small bow to the person she had bumped into. She looked and saw that said person was a tall woman with her hair tied into a ponytail.

"It's alright. What's your name?" The woman asked, looking down at the girl.

"Misaki Shokuhou. I was walking around and came across this little town." The now named blond said, still looking around.

"Well Misaki, you look like you don't have much. Here, you can have this." Misaki looked and saw the woman with a loaf of bread in her hand.

"Thank you for this. I really appreciate it." The blond girl said, taking the bread happily.

"It's fine. Well, I'll be on my way now. Make sure to stay safe, okay?" Misaki nodded, and with a wave, the two parted ways.

* * *

Misaki continued to walk through the town until she heard a noise. Deciding to follow it, she came across an old man sitting on the ground.

"Ah, give me something to eat, I am so hungry!" The man wailed as he held his stomach. Feeling sorry for the old man, Misaki looked at the bread she had gotten and smiled. She walked over to the man, bent down and held out the bread.

"Here you go. You can have this bread for your hunger." The man looked at her and took the bread.

"Thank you, young lady. I am very grateful to you." The man said before eating the bread. Deciding there was no other reason to stay there, Misaki continued on her way.

'I am glad that I could help that man out.' Misaki thought before hearing a moan. She turned her head to see a small boy with white hair and red eyes. He was rubbing his head and moaning. "What's the matter, young boy?"

"My head is so cold. Please give me something to cover it with." Feeling pity for the child, Misaki took her hood off and put it on the child's head.

"There you go. Now you won't be so cold." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am!" The boy said before running off.

'What a cute little child.' Misaki thought as she walked a little farther. She heard another noise and followed it again to see another child holding himself. "What's wrong?"

"It's so cold out here and I have nothing to cover myself with." The little boy said.

"Oh, you poor thing. Here, you can have my jacket." The girl said as she put the fabric over the child. "All better?"

"Yes! Thank you! I'm not so cold anymore!" The little boy said happily.

"That's good to hear. Well I will be on my way now." With that, Misaki had walked to the end of town where she saw yet another child. This one was a little girl with silver hair.

"Excuse me, but I may I have that lovely dress you are wearing?" The little girl said. Seeing no problem with this, Misaki took off her dress and handed it to the girl.

"There. Do you like that dress?" Misaki asked as the girl nodded her head.

"Yes! Very much so! Thank you for it!" The girl said before running off.

Misaki continued to walk until she was in the forest. There she met another child. This one was a girl with brown hair.

"Excuse me, miss. Can I please have your shirt?" The girl asked with a pleading look.

"It's pretty dark out, so I see no reason not to give it to you." Taking her last article of clothing and handing it to the girl, Misaki left with a small smile on her face.

She continued to walk until she stood in a clearing with nothing, but her and the grass. She looked up and the sky in her nudity and witnessed an amazing phenomenon. It looked like the stars in heaven were falling and as they landed around her, the stars turned into smooth pieces of money. When she felt something touch her skin, she looked down to see a flowing dress with a starry design on it. She collected all the money and from that day onward, she was dubbed the richest girl. When one looks into her eyes, they see stars in them along with a smile on her face.

**_END_**

**And there you have it. I'm done with the first one and I must say that I feel like a did poorly on this. I didn't even know this story existed until I got the review. It was a little shocking to see that the reviewer wanted it to be Misaki, but I said I would do it and I did it. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to leave a review on what fairy tale you and have a nice day. Bye!**


End file.
